Meditation
by Amethyst Crow
Summary: Anakin gives into his desires after a haughty Padmé pushes one too many buttons.


**Title: Meditation**

**Author: Amethyst Crow**

**Rating:M PWP**

**Date: March, 2002**

**Characters: Anakin and Padmé, Episode II timeframe**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the great Flannelled One. I just use these two rabbits for my own purpose. It's M for Mature!**

The cool, crisp night air breezed into the small living area through the tiny window and mixed with the warm, inviting air produced by the blazing fire in the hearth. The moonlight filtered in and the light from the fire cast an orange glow on Anakin's profile. He sat cross-legged on a thick blanket next to the fire, deep in meditation. It was something the Jedi were required to do. Something that was drilled into the head of every Padawan as a way to be calm and stay focused on the Force. Anakin felt it was a waste of time in most cases. Why sit in one place for hours, when you could be out fighting the injustices of the galaxy with a lightsaber?

But this time he was dependant on that ability to remain focused. Focused enough not to strangle the pushy and arrogant Senator he had been forced to protect. Did she think that just because she was the former Queen of this tiny planet that she could boss him around? Or just make rash decisions without consulting him first? He was supposed to be in charge of her security, and not her personal slave either.

Anakin sighed and broke his concentration. He tugged at the starchy and scratchy tunic he was wearing. Aggravated, he pulled it over his head and tossed it behind him. It had added to his distraction, but the cool air on his skin relaxed him a bit. He shifted his position by unfolding his legs and sitting up on his heels, to kneel instead.

He tried once again to get back into his meditation. He used the Force this time to induce one. But as the minutes passed, it was getting more and more difficult to stay in his trance. The nagging image of the Senator he was so desperately trying to despise kept intruding his thoughts. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He wanted to kill her and kiss her at the same time. It wasn't fair. How could the woman look so damn innocent when arguing? The fire in her big, pretty brown eyes would betray the look of innocence she carried. And how was it that she always won? One look at her and he lost his thoughts. He would forget completely what the issue was, all because she was so angelic. And then she had the gall to demand an answer when he couldn't remember what the question was! And then she would smile, knowing she had won, which only enhanced her perfect beauty all the more. That was what angered him more than anything else. She had no idea what she was doing. Or did she? She seemed incline to bark an order or do something just to aggravate him and start an argument and then it would start all over.

Anakin sighed again and lifted his head back to stare at the ceiling. It was no use. He was destined to suffer. He swore that he would tell his Master that it wasn't his fault he murdered the obnoxious woman. It was all her fault. He would tell his Master that he tried, really tried, to use the Force to meditate and control his anger. She was the one who… who happened to be the most beautiful creature alive in the galaxy. How many times did he have to force himself to not run his fingers through her curly dark russet locks that swayed just past her hips? He wasn't supposed to be having thoughts of tearing her clothes off either, was he? Just like he wasn't supposed to be thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. Suddenly, the thought of strangling her didn't seem so bad compared to all the trouble he would get into if he acted on the instructions his hormones were giving him. No, _she _would kill him.

"Sithspit," Anakin whispered to the ceiling. He wouldn't harm her. He could never do that. No matter how much she grated on his nerves and no matter what his indecent thoughts were about her. He dropped his chin to rest on his chest and took a deep breath. He actually felt more at peace with the realization that he would let her have her way and no matter how much she annoyed him, he wouldn't dare hurt her. He smiled and chuckled before lowering his head.

His smile faded faster than lightspeed. He didn't dare move or blink. He had to be hallucinating. Yes, that was it. The Force was getting revenge on him for not meditating more often. That _had _to be it…

How long had she been standing there? Only standing there in a sheer nightgown, which was transparent when the light from the fire filtered through the oversized thin, white gauzy material.

He took notice of her curves, which were exquisite. So much more than he had ever imagined was under her heavy gowns. She had long, slender legs that led to the dark triangle of curls between them. Her hips were perfectly flared and he imagined he could span both of his hands around her tiny waist with ease. Her breasts looked soft and supple. The chilly air had forced her body's natural reaction, which caused _his_ body to react. Her body was erotically displayed for him to see.

And she didn't seem to care. When he was able to tear his eyes away from the taunting figure to look at her face peeking out of the bundle of loose hair that was curls, he saw her slowly grinning. He took a deep breath, now trying to calm his heartbeat instead of his imagination. He was thoroughly stunned and confused by the sultry look she was giving him.

He sat still, looking up at her as she slowly approached him. She merely sat down, mimicking his kneeling position. They sat like that, just staring at each other, trying to analyze what each other was thinking. Her face took on the same innocent expression she had used on him before, but contradicted the grin that turned into a devilish smirk as she dipped her head to the side.

Was this a test? This had to be a test. His eyes slowly lowered to focus on the area where her hands were, just above the swooping neckline of her nightgown, toying with the ribbons there. She was slowly undoing the little ribbons in the front, keeping him paralyzed in bafflement.

His eyes shot back up when he realized her full intent. He couldn't do this. He wasn't _allowed_ to do this and she had to know that. He opened his mouth to protest when her hand shot up to cup over his mouth, silencing him.

"Shhhh," she whispered, before dropping her hand. She silently gave him the signal to not even try to deny her.

He sat motionless, and a little scared, as she titled her head to the side again and slowly caressed her hands over his rapidly rising and falling chest, seeming to study his form. She smoothed her hands over his body as if he was some statue that meant to be worshipped. His body was certainly as lean and hard as one. She was in awe of his fit, sculpted features. Did the man train outside in the sun without a stitch of clothing on? Perhaps it was the glowing, flickering light that made him look like a god to her. She ran her hands over the corded muscles of his arms, feeling the sinewy strength hidden underneath. She ran her fingertips lightly over his broad shoulders and across his chest. She thought she might have felt him shudder in response. Finally, she made her way down his stomach, hearing his sharp intake of breath as she memorized with her hands the defined muscles there. She was mildly surprised when he didn't offer any resistance to her seductive inspection.

Anakin tossed his head to the side to stare into the fire, trying to fight the sensations she was causing. Just being so close to her, was enough to drive his hormones into a rage. She smelled so wonderful… He took a deep breath, hoping to subside the painful ache in his groin as it increased. He could stop her at any moment, but Force he didn't want to. Her hands were so soft and graceful as they swept over his skin. But he had to, didn't he? This was something he had always dreamed of, yet could never have. He wasn't going to let her win this time, damnit. He needed to take control and stop…

When he felt her hands move lower, he turned his head back to see she was slowly untying the drawstring ties of his sleeping pants. At that moment he tried once again to say something, but her hand shot up to silence him. He felt powerless to the determined and wild look in her eyes. He got the feeling that if he even tried to stop what she was doing, she'd find his lightsaber and run him through.

Her hand muffled his whimper as she freed his arousal, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his, daring him to stop her. The look of surrender was there as well as confusion. She kept him silent as she lowered her mouth onto the tip of his erection, tasting the wet bead that had formed there. She stopped and smiled devilishly when she heard him groan before continuing her torment.

He was too overwhelmed with what she was doing to him to do nothing more than keep his hands fisted at his sides and pray to the Maker that he wouldn't pass out. When she dropped her hand and grabbed him, increasing her pace, he let out a load moan. The sucking rhythm she was using was making him lose his mind. He had never felt something so incredible in his entire life. She was using her sweet mouth to do such delicious things to him. His abdominal muscles pulled tight as he leaned back slightly to grip the wall next to the fireplace. He dropped his head back and lifted his other hand to slowly entwine in her hair as an overwhelming sensation began to build.

"Padmé, please… I… I can't…" he begged in a harsh and desperate whisper. The sensation was only getting stronger and stronger as she got faster and faster. He was barely able hear the little erotic sounds she was making over his own heavy breathing.

She knew he was on the brink of exploding when he began to painfully tug on her hair and was bucking his hips forward.

When he heard her giggle, his mind snapped. He roughly forced her to stop by jerking her up by her hair and slammed his mouth down onto hers. He could still taste himself in her mouth, as he quickly lifted her onto his thighs and madly pushed the thin nightgown up to her to her waist.

Still devouring her mouth, he grabbed her bottom and swiftly plunged upwards into her, immediately releasing his seed into her. Her gasp was drowned out by his cry against her lips.

She recovered before he did, but she wasn't finished with him yet. She cupped the sides of his face and waited for him to look at her. Perspiration had broken out on his brow and his eyes were closed. She kissed his forehead and the bridge of his nose before he finally opened his eyes to look at her.

The look of confusion and surrender had been replaced by something darker and extremely lustful. Clutching his shoulders, she gently lifted herself up and then back down, taking his full length into her. She closed her eyes and gasped, taking in the feeling, as she repeated her rocking motion.

Anakin brought his hands back up to her waist, taking over the pace, lifting his hips to meet hers. He watched in slight amusement as her expression changed rapidly from dominance to painful pleasure, as he knew exactly how to make her burn for him. He could read her mind and her body with the Force with blissful ease. She was digging her nails into his shoulder blades and her hair fanned down around him as he lifted her up and down quickly. Her breasts hovered in front of his face and he had the urge to tear the nightgown off of her to get to them.

"Oh, Gods," was all Padmé could mumble as she glided her hands down his arms, falling backwards to the blanket and pressing her lower back against his thighs.

Anakin unfolded her legs and brought them up to rest behind his back, before leaning forward and surging into her again. He splayed his hands across her lower back, lifting her up slightly to meet his thrusts.

Padmé threw her head to the side, crying out softly. She clutched at the blanket, fisting it in her hands each time he slammed into her. She never wanted Anakin to stop. She tried to tell him so, but wasn't able to form the words. She whimpered instead. Oh Gods, he was hitting her sweet spot every time… She wondered briefly if he knew that, but was unable to focus on that thought long as a sudden tiny orgasm swept through her body.

Anakin could have ripped the nightgown that was bunch up around her waist at any time, but it was somehow more erotic to screw the living daylights out of the temptress with it on. Instead he swept her damp hair off her shoulder and pulled the garment down, revealing one of her breasts. He moved forward, penetrating her even deeper, to take a nipple into his mouth. He laved it with his tongue, feeling her hands grip his hair. He brought his other hand up to cup her other breast, massaging the nipple through the fabric with his thumb.

Padmé's cries became screams as she tossed her head from side to side. She was tugging on his hair, begging him to end her agony. For some reason, she could feel the brink of an orgasm, but it never fully hit her. It was absolute bliss and torture at the same time. She opened her eyes long enough to find them clouded with tears and to see a wicked grin on Anakin's face. She knew immediately that he had something to do with it.

"Oh Gods, Anakin, PLEASE! Please…" The last of her plea ended on a sob as Anakin entwined his hands in hers and lifted them above her head. He silenced her sobs with a demanding and possessive kiss.

He didn't feel the least bit guilty for prolonging what she wanted to feel most of all. He was just being evil and wanted her to feel it at the same time he did… which was now. Up to this point, he had been keeping as silent as was physically possible, only enjoying the screams that were coming from her. But with the last few hard thrusts into her, he stopped his torment and let the orgasm hit her full force and the same time his washed over him, letting out a purely animalist shout and again poured his hot seed into her.

Padmé felt like a million stars had just exploded inside her body. She screamed his name and arched her back as a blissful euphoria crept over her.

Anakin dropped his head down onto her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. He had never imagined that one act of love could be so exhausting or demanding. He was still shaking when he felt Padmé poke his arm.

"You're crushing me," he heard her whisper. He lifted his head to find her looking at him expectantly. He braced himself on his shoulders, easing some of his weight off of her. He could see the wetness on her cheeks and her hair was plastered to her forehead. He thought it was a rather amusing sight.

"Now may I speak, Milady?" Anakin asked and threaded his fingers through her hair, grinning.

Padmé started giggling. He _had_ been silent the whole time. She, on the other hand, had probably busted his eardrums.

"Hmmm, I think I find you more appealing when you're not trying to give me commands, Anakin. Do be silent more often," she stated in her all too familiar Senatorial tone. She dropped her legs from his waist, but lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck, toying with the hair there.

That was NOT the answer he was expecting. He openly scoffed before he noticed she had the twinkle of merriment in her eyes. He then knew she was baiting him on purpose.

"Oh, you didn't just give me another order, did you? Oh, that's it, Padmé. That is it! You're in for it now. It's time you listened to me for once," he said, teasingly before he started tickling her.

"No! Anakin, no," she cried before bursting into laughter. She hadn't realized she was so ticklish! She tried desperately to squirm away from him, but it was no use. He was stronger and had the Force to his advantage.

Revenge. He was getting revenge for all the times she had bossed him around, for all the times she had purposely argued with him just to see him mad and extremely sexy, for all the times…


End file.
